


After Party

by 123456ja



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123456ja/pseuds/123456ja
Summary: Hanbin, Yunhyeong and a kitchen table? Go figure. :)





	After Party

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimer for that annoying typos and grammar lapses.
> 
> *I was listening to Sik-K's Party and T-Pain's 5 o'clock when I'm writing this.*

**set during NKB's era, just because Yun's hot in blonde**

 

Horny.

Very, very horny.

That's what Hanbin was right now.

He knew he should be something like, sleepy, or tired, particularly since he had just gotten home from a nightclub where he had engaged in about three, maybe four hours of non-stop dancing... but the effect was just the opposite. In fact, Hanbin still had about three, maybe four hours of vigorous activity still left in him.

No doubt about it.

He HAD to get laid soon, or he might explode.

And his delicious boyfriend was completely oblivious to his torment, brazenly exposing his beautiful, tight, and oh-so-grope-able behind as he bent over to get a drink out of the fridge.

Yunhyeong was in serious danger of being attacked right now.

But then Hanbin's lust-clogged brain registered that the boy was standing up already, twisting open the lid of a glass bottle with his shirt and bringing it to his lips.

Hanbin gulped as he watched Yunhyeong stretch his neck back to drink, the muscles of the boy's long, smooth, sweat-sheened throat contracting enticingly with every slow swallow, deftly illuminated in the dark room by the golden light from the fridge behind. With each passing second Hanbin's already tight-fitting jeans became even more constricting, and he bit down on his lip as he resisted the urge to squirm.

After what seemed like an eternity the other boy's thirst subsided, and wiping the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand he turned his gaze onto Hanbin. A jolt of electricity jumped through Hanbin's body when their eyes made contact, but the other boy still remained oblivious.

"You want one?" Yunhyeong asked.

Hanbin's perverted little cravings went into overdrive, and smirking to himself he nodded his head… Yunhyeong bent over again to retrieve another bottle from the fridge, and Hanbin's crotch leapt with joy.

In a heartbeat he had crossed the kitchen, and was pressing himself against his lovers luscious backside.

Yunhyeong yelped in surprise and spun around. Instantly his mouth was devoured as Hanbin grabbed his rear and pressed their bodies tightly together. When Yunhyeong pulled back for air, Hanbin's lips quickly found an earlobe, tugging on the flesh with his teeth as he began to rub his hard arousal against the boy's crotch.

"Bin... what are you doing?" Yunhyeong rasped out breathlessly.

"You have been dancing up against me in the most erotic and tantalizing manner the whole night... and you think you can get away with it?" Hanbin growled into the other boy's ears.

Yunhyeong groaned, his length hardening almost instantly.

And as soon as he felt the response he hauled the boy away from the fridge, pushed him against the kitchen counter, and viciously yanked down the boy's pants. In a millisecond Hanbin was on his knees, his tongue reaching out to give the other boy's length a long, hard lick.

Yunhyeong cried out at the sudden sensation, and the glass bottle he'd been holding crashed loudly onto the floor.

Startled, Hanbin pulled back, and seeing the broken shards of glass on the floor he smirked up at his lover.

"Uh-Oh... Jinhwan's gonna be mad..." Hanbin snickered, referring to their somewhat... flatmate.

"Fuck..." Yunhyeong cursed, cringing at the thought of receiving yet another of Jinhwan's rants about the mess they made and how they never appreciated how spotless clean he kept their apartment.

"Naughty, naughty boy." Hanbin said, giving Yunhyeong a look of mock disapproval.

"We should clean it-"

"Later." Hanbin interrupted. Then he grinned, licking his lips as he leaned in towards Yunhyeong's crotch. "First I think you should be punished…" Hanbin whispered, his breath teasing Yunhyeong's length and making the boy whimper.

"Wha... What if one of them walks in?" Yunhyeong protested shakily.

"Then let them watch. Lord knows they could use the inspiration…"

============

Jinhwan jolted upright in bed, jerked out of his sleep by the sound of a loud crash.

He peered through the dark to the other side of the bed to see if Junhoe might've heard it too, but his boyfriend was sound asleep.

Of course he was. Junhoe was so tired these days... getting up early, working all day, coming home late... lately nothing could wake him up once he hit the sheets. And although their sex life was suffering severely, Jinhwan knew that his boyfriend deserved every moment of rest he could get.

He sighed, pushing aside the thoughts of his restless libido and focusing on his more immediate problem: the mysterious sound in their apartment…

Putting on his slippers, he carefully got out of bed and quietly left the room.

============

"Ah! Hanbin!" Yunhyeong cried out, clutching the edge of the kitchen counter for support as the other boy hungrily sucked his length, caressing his special spot inside with probing fingers.

Then suddenly Hanbin stopped his ministrations and stood up, violently pulling Yunhyeong forward and bending him over the kitchen table. In no time at all, Hanbin managed to unzip his jeans and free his own straining erection, instantly pressing it against the younger boy's exposed backside.

"Hanbin wait! We need some lube, I have to walk tomorrow, you know!" 

Hanbin groaned in frustration "bedroom's too far from here, babe" still grinding unto Yunhyeong's and wanting to just do it already.

"Hanbin please! Wait! You can use that olive oil, I've read somewhere that it can be used as lube!" Yunhyeong gasped in protest.

"No! I want inside of you NOW!" Hanbin growled. And to prove his need, he buried his cock into the blond-haired boy with one swift thrust.

"Oh GOD! Hanbiiiiiiin!"

==========

Jinhwan's cheeks instantly flushed a deep shade of red…

But he simply could not tear his eyes away from the scene he was viewing through the window in the kitchen door.

He didn't know it was even possible... that Yunhyeong's innocent facade could crumble and contort into this visage of sheer bliss... the flush on Yunhyeong's usually pale cheeks clearly visible in the light from the open fridge... his usually soft voice raised to an amazingly loud volume as groans of ecstasy escaped his trembling lips…

Jinhwan's cheeks heated even further when he felt his crotch responding to the sight, but still he stood rooted to the spot, his long-neglected and needy libido overpowering all control over his... limbs.

Then his eyes caught the motion of Hanbin's hand, and he watched transfixed as it left Yunhyeong's hip to push up the back of the blond-haired boy's tight-fitting shirt, exposing the deep arch of the boy's back. His gaze trailed the path of Hanbin's fingers as they slid down Yunhyeong's spine, roaming across pale flesh and rounded curves as the other boy thrust inside.

And then that hand finally settled, caressing the small of the blond-haired boy's back, and his sight was drawn to the movement of Hanbin's other hand, watching as the boy slowly unbuttoned his own shirt, parting it wide. A firm chest was revealed, glistening with sweat, dark nipples screaming to be pinched and tight stomach muscles clenching with each drive of his hips. Burning eyes followed Hanbin's palm as it slid down that slick, heaving, chest, his wetted hand then reaching further down... around the other boy's waist... towards the boy's raging erection…

Jinhwan's hand unconsciously mimicked Hanbin's path, sliding down into his own boxers, and reaching towards his own leaking length. Finally fingers encircled hardness, and he stifled a moan just as the blond-haired boy threw his head back and gasped.

Almost simultaneously, his hand began pumping in time with Hanbin's rhythm, and his other hand slammed up against the wall for support as his knees suddenly weakened. Seconds later the blond-haired boy released a long, low moan, and he had to clench his jaw shut to keep from doing the same.

Then Yunhyeong turned his head, looking over his shoulder at the boy behind him with a desperate gleam in his eyes…

"Faster Hanbin…" Yunhyeong begged, and the other boy complied, quickening the pistoning of his hips and the pace of his hand, unknowingly urging their curious watcher to do the same.

Jinhwan's vision fogged for the new sensation he was feeling after a long time, so intent was he on the show he was witnessing. His knuckles went white as he tightly gripped the door knob, the frantic sounds of passion spurring him on as slightly blurred forms continued their rocking.

Then Yunhyeong began gasping even louder, and he watched as the blond-haired boy reached out to clutch the opposite end of the table, steadying himself against Hanbin's forceful thrusting. Jinhwan bit his lip against a groan, the taste of blood in his mouth going unnoticed as he furiously fisted his erection.

Then suddenly Yunhyeong's back arched, and his jaw dropped open in a silent scream as his pearly climax spurted across Hanbin's fingers.

Jinhwan nearly shot his load right then and there- but a hand suddenly grabbed his arm, yanking it away. He yelped in surprise and jumped back.

"J-June!" he stammered.

"Oh you baaad boy..." Junhoe hissed.

Jinhwan froze, his flushed cheeks now red with embarrassment as he stood caught before his boyfriend.

But then suddenly he saw Junhoe's hand moving, sliding up the inside of his own inner-thigh and cupping his own boxer-clad crotch.

Jinhwan's eyes widened when he saw the bulge there.

And then Junhoe stepped closer, and Jinhwan saw the expression on his boyfriend's face more clearly…

Junhoe was grinning, leering at him with a hungry gleam that he hadn't seen in the other boy's eyes for a long time…

============

"What was that?" Yunhyeong said, his head jerking up from where it was resting on the table.

"You heard that?" Hanbin responded. Yunhyeong nodded. Hastily the two boys zipped up their pants.

Then Hanbin went to close the fridge, engulfing the room in darkness. Quietly they opened the kitchen door, cautiously peeking out. Seeing nothing amiss, they stepped out of the room.

Their stealthy silence was broken by something Hanbin stepped on.

"What the-?" Hanbin exclaimed, lifting up his foot and peering at the floor. He bent over to pick up the mysterious object.

When he came back up, he held Jinhwan's ppuyo slippers in his hand.

Yunhyeong raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly there was a loud slam, and both their heads whipped around to the direction of Junhoe and Jinhwan's room.

A yelp was heard from behind the door.

Closely followed by a low moan.

"Ohhhh June~yah..."

Hanbin instantly felt his boyfriend's glare.

"...'Let them watch' huh?" Yunhyeong seethed.

Hanbin gave the boy a sheepish grin.

The moaning continued, increasing in volume.

"Aw c'mon hyung... don't they sound inspired?" Hanbin snickered, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Hmp." Yunhyeong huffed, even as his lips curled up into a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? I actually did some research about the alternatives for lube that can be found in the kitchen and it was funny. Yogurt, olive and coconut oil are some, but then I saw that egg whites can be used too and my friends and I doubled over laughing at this.
> 
> Anyway. I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
